staroceantlhfandomcom-20200213-history
Synopsis 11-20
Previous: Synopsis 1-10 Next: Synopsis 21-30 The Weight of Responsibility With preparations for launch complete, Edge sits down in the captain´s chair. The weight of his new responsibility bears on him heavily, but with Reimi and Faize´s encouragement and support, he resolves to set off toward the stars once more. "Star ocean, here we come!" Investigating an Unknown World The Calnus sets down on a planet with similar environment to Earth. As Edge, Reimi, and Faize exit the Calnus to begin their investigation, a figure appears to be watching them from the shadows. Of Gods and Celestial Ships Edge and company enter a village and are immediately surrounded by villagers worshipping them as if they were gods. The village´s elder, Ghimdo, tells them of a local legend of gods who will descend from the heavens in "celestial ships" to save their land, and that the residents of this village, Triom, are suffering from a mysterious petrifying disease known as "bacculus". As part of their investigation of the planet, the party, accompanied by Ghimdo´s granddaughter Lymle, sets off to find the oracle of Alanaire Citadel to obtain a healing symbol for the disease. Wrath of the Dragon Newt Just as the party reaches the door to the oracle´s room, they hear a scream from within. Edge kicks the door open and is taken aback at the scene inside: a Dragon Newt has just attacked the oracle! Lymle summons Cerberus to attack the Dragon Newt, but her rash action only serves to enrage the beast. As the Dragon Newt approaches Lynle, Edge and the others rush to protect her and face off against the angry monster. The Silencing of Alanaire As the Dragon Newt falls, it detonates a device that destroys itself and most of the room, burying the oracle in the debris and robbing Alanaire Citadel of its power. But just as all hope of finding the healing symbol seems lost, Lymle recognizes a familiar name inscribed on a stone tablet used to keep track of those who´ve already learned the symbol. With renewed hope, the party hurriedly follows Lymle toward the village where the recipient of the symbol lives. Don´t Look Down! With the path behind them blocked, Edge and company look for a way down from Alanaire Citadel´s upper ramparts. Reimi finds a long banner that stretches down to the ground below, and suggests they use it to climb down. Lutea and the Symbol Stone The party arrives at the village of Woodley and follows Lymle´s directions to yhe home of Lutea, the Girl whose name she found written on the tablet in Alanaire Citadel. But Lutea tells them that the healing symbol she learned has no effect on the current strain of bacculus. In order to create a new, effective symbol, they must first locate the source of the disease and then secure it in a special "symbol stone" that she gives them. Symbol stone in hand, the group heads back to Triom to see if Ghimdo has any information on the source of the disease. Another Celestial Ship Edge and the others return to Triom, where they learn from Ghimdo that the disease began to spread after a second "celestial ship" fell to the planet several months earlier. Could it be the Aquila? The group decides to head to investigate the ship. Ghimdo hands them the Fire Ring they´ll need to pass through Wind Swallow Valley, and sees his worried granddaughter off with a smile. The Cardianon Terror The party finds the ship Ghimdo spoke of, a massive wreck in the Rinoa Mountains swarming with monsters. Faize manages to extract data on the ship´s fate from an internal console, but the group is shocked by what they see: aliens known as Cardianon being attacked by lizardmen, before suddenly transforming into lizardmen themselves. Clearly, some unknown terror lurked-or perhaps yet lurks-on this ship. The Source of the Disease The group finds a mysterious object at the far end of a room behind the bridge-an object made of the same material as the meteor fragment they found back on Aeos. Just then, the symbol stone carried by Lymle reacts to thy object, revealing it to be the source of the disease, but the stone is unable to contain the source´s energy, and it shatters. The object envelops the mutated body of the dead commander, transforming it into the monster Barachiel, and the party takes up their weapons. Previous: Synopsis 1-10 Next: Synopsis 21-30 Category:Data Category:Synopsis